


Annual Undertaking

by Neyiea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Not Active Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Bradley may or may not have a disruptive deed that he takes part in every Valentine's Day.





	

“Athletic Man!”

Athletic Man turns, cheerful smile spreading across his face. “Hey there Rose, how are you doing today?”

Rose comes to a stop in front of him, folds her hands together behind her back, and makes an attempt at a smile in return.

“I’m doing okay, I guess. I came to ask you a favour.”

“Oh?” His mind is already filtering through common things asked of him on campus, and his fingers twitch in preparation to reach into his rucksack for any of a wide variety of items that he always carries with him. “What do you need?”

Rose sighs, leaning from side to side like she can’t quite stand still. “You know how Bradley, and everyone knows it’s Bradley even though no one has concrete proof, has a tendency to blast music over the PA system in the dormitories at 6 in the morning on certain days?”

“You mean like how on the first day of the semester Circle of Life from the Lion King woke everybody up?”

“Yes, exactly like that.” Rose nods vigorously. “Apparently he has a history of doing that sort of thing on Valentine’s Day too. Last year the people in the dorms had to listen to a playlist consisting of songs like I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston and My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion from 7 to 8.”

Athletic Man is very careful to keep his face straight. “I see.”

“Please, Athletic Man.” She clasps her hands in front of her. “Please distract him, or bribe him, or have him stay over at your place, just please try something so that he doesn’t do that this year. I have a test tomorrow that's worth fifteen percent of my grade, I can’t afford to wake up before my body and mind are actually prepared to be awake.”

He swallows down a laugh. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He had been heading over to the library anyways, and there probably wasn’t any harm in asking Bradley if he’d be willing to put an end to his morning music shenanigans, just this once.

But, to make sure that he had something on hand to soothe any irritation that the request may bring out…

Athletic Man swings by a coffee shop first. Once he’s armed with sweet, hot tea and a pastry he’s ready to take on the world.

Bradley has routines that he falls into when he’s working so he’s easy enough to find. Athletic Man watches him sort through books on the trolleys for half a minute before chiming, “Good morning Bradley, mi amado.”

Bradley huffs out a laugh at the term of endearment and turns to briefly glance at Athletic Man over his shoulder.

“What is it? Don’t tell me you’ve finally come around to the idea of making out in the library.”

“Bradley!” Athletic Man flushes and whips his head around to make sure they’re alone. “We can’t make out in your workplace.”

“Says you.”

“Says the head librarian. She made me promise not to do anything inappropriate with you while you’re on the clock.” Athletic Man’s brow furrows. “No one has ever distrusted me regarding something like that before. It was a very strange conversation.”

“All I got from that is; technically speaking if I’m off the clock—”

“I am not making out with you in an incredibly public space, even when you aren’t actually working.”

Bradley sighs dramatically and Athletic Man grins fondly.

“I did bring you breakfast, though.”

Bradley turns again, finally catching sight of the cup and paper bag in Athletic Man’s hands.

“Tea?” He asks hopefully. Athletic Man nods and hands the cup over.

“Just the way you like it,” he promises, watching avidly as Bradley takes the first careful sip.

Bradley makes a pleased hum low in his throat.

“I also brought you a danish.” 

“Hand delivering me more sugar than the daily recommended amount?” Bradley clucks his tongue as he takes the paper bag from Athletic Man’s hand. “You’re spoiling me, why?”

“Well, you see, Valentine’s Day is tomorrow.”

“And?”

“And a little birdie may have told me that you have a tradition of sorts on Valentine’s Day that involves hijacking the PA system in the dorms.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bradley sniffs and takes another sip of tea. “I don’t hijack the PA system. I have bullet-proof alibies for every time that’s ever happened.”

“Bradley,” Athletic Man’s voice goes dry, “You were watching the Lion King the night before the new semester started, and then at 6 the next morning everyone in the dorm just happened to wake up to Circle of Life being blasted?”

“Stranger things have happened,” Bradley tells him, lips twitching as he tries to stamp down the urge to smile smugly. 

“Bradley, mi amado, mi sol.”

“Pet names are not going to get you anywhere.” Bradley tells him as he takes a bite of the danish. Athletic Man leans in briefly to press a kiss to Bradley’s nose.

Bradley goes still at the contact.

“Cariño,” Athletic Man croons, “please, for me?”

Bradley inhales sharply to protest, and Athletic Man presses their foreheads together adoringly.

“Please?”

“Oh, fine, ruin my fun, why don’t you.” Bradley pouts and Athletic Man presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“We can find a different way to have fun, together.”

“Like playing strip poker?”

Athletic Man laughs and folds his arms over Bradley’s shoulders, careful not to knock anything out of Bradley’s hands as he reels him in for a hug. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of a date night, actually.”

“A date night on Valentine’s Day; when emotions will be running high, every restaurant and slightly upscale coffee shop around campus will be packed, and romantic drama will be unfolding around every corner?” Bradley grins impishly. “Count me in.”

Athletic Man huffs out another laugh.


End file.
